The Spell is Broken/The battle against Rothbart to save Odette
This the transcript for the scene where the spell is broken and the battle against Rothbart to save Odette happens in Crash, Thomas and Ryan Meet the Swan Princess. Swan Lake, Red is looking with Sci-Ryan's binoculars Puffin: Did you see them, Red? Red (Angry Birds): Not yet, Puffin. But they get closer to us. Star Song: There they are! Speed: C'mon, Ryan! and Ryan fly to Swan Lake. Ryan lands on the ground while Odette limps and falls on the ground Ryan F-Freeman: Odette. Please be ok. Alphablock N: out of Rothbart's spell What just happens? Where's Derek? Where am I? Ryan F-Freeman: You're at Swan Lake, N. gasps and then, as Rigby (EG)'s TARDIS lands, Odette's swan body glows, changing her back to her human form Ryan F-Freeman: Huh? How come I didn't change back? Sci-Ryan: Because you stopped Meg's vow to Mal, you're still under the swan change spell, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Are you saying that... I'm stuck as a swan? Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Odette and gasps Odette! Are you ok? Is there anything I can heal you? Odette: weak Sci-Ryan... I feel so weak... Sci-Ryan: It's OK, Odette. I'm here. What ever you do, don't go into the light! and Meg arrives and Meg saw Ryan stuck as a swan Meg Griffin: Ryan! Odette... Ryan F-Freeman: I fear, Meg, I'm stuck as a swan and Odette is dying. Meg Griffin: Dying? How is she about to die? Crash Bandicoot: Because Derek made a vow to the fake Odette, Meg. Derek: Odette! toward her Oh, what have I done to you? her Forgive me, Odette… Forgive me. Odette: Derek. Derek: in her eyes Yes, Odette. I'm here. Odette: Derek... I feel so weak. I think I'm... Thomas: Oh my.. Don't die, Odette. Crash Bandicoot (EG): C'mon, Odette. You're just going to make it. Derek: No, you'll live, Odette. The vow I made was for you. Evil Ryan: Don't worry, Odette. It's going to be ok. Meg still haven't made her vow to Ryan. Odette: You did... save my... friend, Evil Ryan... Derek I know. I love you, Derek. of a sudden, Odette's hand falls from Derek's shoulders, her eyes close shut, her last breath escapes, until finally... Odette... Is dead Derek: Odette... Odette! Odette! Sci-Ryan: Come back, Odette! Please! Bertram T. Monkey: Oh my gosh... I am so sorry, Odette. 12th Doctor: Rigby? I think Odette is... Rigby (EG): Oh no... Sister! Sci-Ryan: crying Odette! My best friend! I met her as a kid and now she's gone! Matau T. Monkey: Sci-Ryan Shhhhhh.. There, there, Sci-Ryan. Sci-Ryan: Guys! Please help Derek! Derek: Can you guys help me? Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, Derek. We can't. Aria Blaze: Same thing for you, Sci-Ryan. Sonata Dusk: You made a vow of everlasting love, Derek. But...sadly It's not for Odette. Derek: No... No! You are wrong, Sonata! I made a vow to her. Do you hear? The vow I made was for her! Sci-Ryan: I think the same too, Derek. shouts HE'S RIGHT!! THE VOW HE MADE WAS MEANT FOR HER!!!! Nate Adams: Very cool lines, Sci-Ryan and Derek. My grandfather can write those lines down. Ryvine Sparkle: Ow! My ears! There's no need to shout, Prince Derek and Crystal Prep student. Rothbart: I agree with Ryvine, heroes. No need to shout. Conaria Lacey: Rothbart. I should have known you were behind this. Nightmare Moon: Ryan. It doesn't have to be this way. You must free my male counterpart. Ryan F-Freeman: Never! Derek: Don't let her die! Sci-Ryan: Rothbart's cape Rothbart! You must bring Odette back to life! Rigby (EG): You and Rothbart better do it, Ryvine. Gaia Everfree: Or else. Rothbart: Is that a threat? Nightmare Moon: Join me, Ryan. So you can save Odette. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll never join you! Rigby (EG): He's right, Nightmare Moon.Rothbart Don't let my sister die!! Derek: I'm with Odette's brother on this one, Rothbart. Ryvine Sparkle: Oh. I guess you're right, Rothbart. It was a threat. Rothbart: Now. This looks familiar. I've seen this outfit before.at King Solaris Oh yes. I remember. Rigby (EG) This is just the way King William looked before he died. was about to hit Rothbart but Mal pinned her to a tree and Rothbart grabs Sci-Ryan's neck Rothbart: Scar's voice And here's my little secret. in Sci-Ryan's ear. in his own voice I killed King William. saw a vision of Rothbart and Ryvine break down the couch and himself reaching out for King William as he got carried away with Odette. In reality, Sci-Ryan got angry and broke free from Rothbart's grasp and grabs his cape again Sci-Ryan: Murderer! Tell my friends the truth, Rothbart!! Rothbart: Dory's voice Ok, ok. Mr. Bossy. his voice I did it. Sci-Ryan: For all to hear! Rothbart: I... killed... King William!! Sci-Twi: Wow. Ryan is a lot brave then me, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: I know, Sci-Twi.Rothbart Bring my friend and teacher back to life, Rothbart! Derek: Don't let her die! Rigby (EG): You got the power, my rival, so you do it right now!! Optimus Prime: Do it or Crash will spin your bum into next week, Rothbart. Rothbart: Only if you and Rigby defeat.... Me. Ryvine Sparkle: And one thing. You will face Rothbart.... AS A BEAST!!! throw Sci-Ryan away from him and Ryvine did the same for Human Rigby. Ryvine and Rothbart summons 2 huge balls of magic and the intense of energy surrounds the mad enchanter and Ryvine. A explosion of light nearly sends the group back, as something even more menacing appears in it's place. A vicious, horrifying creature as black as it's dreaded heart and a demon like Sunset, the beasts roars into the orange sky as their true forms are revealed before the stunned group Ryvine Sparkle: AH-HA-HA-HA HA!!! Prepare to join Odette, Heroes! Rayman: Whoa! There's no way! Matau T. Monkey: Vector Prime's voice My word. I just can't believe it! Twilight Sparkle: You and I know Sunset, Ryan. But, I think we are in big trouble. Meg and Derek: The Great Animal! Cody Fairbrother: What happened to Ryvine, Sci-Ryan!? Sci-Ryan: That's his demon form, Cody. The Demon from Canterlot High! Rianna F-Fiona: Ok. We'll fight them. Ryvine Sparkle: crazily like Sunset The Power! So much power! With Rothbart by my side, we'll get Meg and Derek. at Ryan And even the student of Primus! Jean-Bob: I'm betting on the demon boy and the animal. Red (Angry Birds): I'm betting on our friends, Jean-Bob. Jean-Bob: I change my mind, Red. I think Ryan can help. Ryan F-Freeman: Guys, fight some villains who work for Ryvine, Rothbart and Nightmare Moon. Emmet, you are with me! Meg, Derek, I will help you fight them. Meg Griffin: Ok, Ryan. her Keyblade Look, Megatron. I got my Keyblade the Dark Oathkeeper handy. Nightmare Moon: You beat the CyberLEGOS. Now, see if you can beat me! summons a dark Keyblade and readys to fight Derek: his sword No! beast knocks Derek down, causing his sword to skid aside. Derek manages to grab a handful of dirt and tossed it into The Great Animal's face. He then picks up his sword and makes a mighty swipe along it's wing and gives a look of determination Derek: I won't let her die! Meg Griffin: Neither... will... my friends!!! summons his Keybalde and both he and Meg fight in a swordfight and Nightmare Moon clash Keyblades Nightmare Moon: Surrender, Matau. Darkhorse Knight will be free. Matau T. Monkey: Twilight is a hero! She'll never join you! Sunset Shimmer: You will never forgive Conaria, Mal!!! Mal (Total Drama): GRRRR!!!! I HATE SCI-RYAN!!!! and Mal starts fighting Sci-Ryan: She is a CPA Shadowbolt, Mal!!Mal at the Great Animal Mal (Total Drama): You are a friend taker, Human Ryan!! I will not be defeated! Ryvine Sparkle: Odette.... She belongs to my friend. Crash Bandicoot: Take that!!Mal and Ryvine with his Keyblade Is that all you got!!! monster and Ryvine just simply grins evilly and proceeds to take to the air. Bertram takes out his Dalek-like guns and fires round upon round at the beast and Ryvine but they are moving so high that eventually they disappeared from sight Bertram T. Monkey: Oh come on!! Sci-Mike: Where did they go!? Emmet (EG): Guys. Stay close to Meg and Derek. looked around with their weapons close. All was quiet, too quiet, which made them all the more nervous yet determined to find the beast by any means necessary. All of a sudden, the beasts bursts through the trees, knocking several team members aside and the Great Animal caught Derek in his grip while breaking his sword with his teeth. Desperate, Meg grabs a nearby rock and smashed it against the beast's talon, causing him to utter a great shriek. The three animals and Ryan's three friends could only watch as their friends struggled against the beasts Red (Angry Birds): Oh my gosh! This is awful! Star Song: What do we do? What do we do!? Mighty Eagle: We could help them. What will his bow tie be damaged? Puffin: The bow! Derek's bow! Jean-Bob Swim to the bottom of the lake and get the bows! hurls Jean-Bob towards the lake, his scream cut short once his body crashes through the lake. In the meantime, Ryan and the gang struggled with their fight against the Demon from Canterlot High and The Great Animal Sci-Ryan: Have at you, foal beast! grabs a toy sword and climbs onto the Great Animal. Sci-Ryan bonks the beast's back with his Keyblade and toy sword as the beast take to the skys. The beast flies in some maneuvers as Sci-Ryan hangs on for his life Sci-Ryan: WHOA!!!! Hey! This is kinda fun. YEE HAAA!!!! Alvin: out of Sci-Ryan's pocket Note to self: Never stow away in a pocket of a CPA student. Emmet: I wonder. a photo of Sci-Ryan riding the Great Animal beast finally got Sci-Ryan of it's back as Sci-Ryan falls on the ground. The beast lands and about to kill Alvin and Sci-Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Oh no! I'm coming!to the beast Alvin: I'm too young to be eaten! Sci-Ryan: TWILIGHT!!!! flies to the top of the Great Animal and pecks him on the head with his beak Rothbart (the Great Animal): OOWWWW!!! Ryan F-Freeman: Go, Sci-Ryan! Find Derek!away with Alvin and Emmet riding Sci-Ryan: Ok. flies then Alvin spots Meg Alvin: Look, Meg and Derek! Ryan F-Freeman: Roger! Emmet: No! Meg and Derek! Ryan F-Freeman: I know. Roger! Alvin: Maybe we should get Meg and Derek first and then go back to Roger. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Never mind. them, Alvin saw the Great Animal and some Daleks Alvin: Uuhh. Emmet? looks and gasps. The beast roars then Daleks flies at Ryan but he dodges them then he flies as the Great Animal chases them Emmet: No! Meg and Derek are that way! Ryan F-Freeman: Tell that to him!! on the ground, Meg and the others are recovering Derek Ex-Terminator: You ok, Derek? Derek: Yeah. Meg helped me. 12th Doctor: I think Ryan could use some help. Sci-Ryan: Ok, Doctor.the 12th Doctor Activate rocket boots! jets to the sky after Ryan Rothbart (the Great Animal): I will not let you take Odette away from me! 12th Doctor: We will, beast! Alvin: That beast just talked?! Rothbart (the Great Animal): Why must you try to interfere with my plan, Ryan!? Ryan F-Freeman: You would take Odette's father's kingdom and help Ryvine place Cybertron in the center of the universe! Rothbart (the Great Animal): Cybertron is the center of both my and Ryvine's universe. How is it not the heart of yours? Ryan F-Freeman: Cybertron is about all life, Rothbart! Destruction to keep Cybertron on life-support. There must be another way! Ryvine Sparkle: Flesh is not life for Megatron, Ryan! Servos, gyros and fuel. THIS is where life comes from! Sci-Ryan: That's not that! 12th Doctor jumps onto the Great Animal and starts hitting it with a spoon. Then Ryvine grabs the Doctor and pins him to the ground Sci-Ryan: DOCTOR!!! Ryan F-Freeman: I'll do it. after Ryvine A hero's gonna do what a hero's gonna do!!! hits Ryvine on the back Ryvine Sparkle: OOOUUUUCCCCHHHHH!!!!! 12th Doctor: Thanks, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Anytime, Doc. Evil Ryan: Wanna bet, Ryvine!? Ryan jumps onto the Great Animal and starts punching it. Ryvine knocks Evil Ryan off his friend and throws him to a tree Ryvine Sparkle: Morgana the cat is my friend to make! He will make a promise to me, and together with Megatron, we will take the galaxy. Ryan F-Freeman: That ambition will be your end. Zero flies up to Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: Hey, Penn. I hope Odette gets revived soon. gasps as Sci-Ryan looks to see the Great Animal flying towards the duo Sci-Ryan: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! beast grabs Sci-Ryan's left arm with it's teeth Sci-Ryan: OW! Get away, you stupid winged dog!! Down! Down! Penn Zero: Hang on, Sci-Ryan!!! Sci-Ryan: crying I... I can't do it. Take care of Evil Anna for me! Penn Zero: NO!!! the Great Animal's eye beast shrieks as it let go of Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan: PENN! Penn fights the Great Animal, Sci-Ryan flies to Rigby (EG) and the others Sci-Ryan: Rigby! Our friends are still fighting. fights Megatron (Movie) in a sword fight Dr. Neo Cortex: Give it too him, Megatron! Cut him into ribbons! ties Megatron (Movie) in vines and kisses him. Feeling annoyed, Megatron (Movie) breaks free and both their weapons clash grunts as he steps back and Megatron (Movie) steps forward Megatron (Movie): I got you this time, Crash. Crash Bandicoot: Not this time. Megatron up (Movie) screams and falls as Brian opens his mouth, Megatron (Movie) screams even more and runs away fast leaving behind a cloud of smoke Brian the Crocodile: out an "Easy" button and looks at the camera That was easy. Sci-Ryan looks for something to help Penn Sci-Ryan: Ah ha! The TARDIS. inside 12th Doctor: Sci-Ryan? Mr. Potato Head: What's he dong? activates the TARDIS and it flies up Crash Bandicoot (EG): Wow! 12th Doctor: He's rescuing a friend! TARDIS flies to where the Great Animal is and Penn saw the doors open Sci-Ryan: Jump on, Penn! does and Ryvine growls Alvin: Go, Sci-Ryan! Ryvine Sparkle: GET HIM!!! Great Animal nods Sci-Ryan: Not this time. some leavers and pushed some buttons TARDIS bumps into the beast then flies off with the beast following them Aria Blaze: Bertram! Help Brom! I've got an idea! nods Princess Ivy: Guys! Sci-Ryan's piloting the TARDIS and Penn is with him! and Buhduce blows up the Daleks and Cybermen Buhduce: Uh oh. Great Animal and Ryvine turned their attention to Meg and Derek, lifting them high into the air as the Prince and Meg struggled with all their might. they then releases their hold on Derek and Meg as it appears to fall straight towards the ground. But then the beasts catches them in mid-fall and hurls then to a tree. Derek and Meg tears off 2 branchs and fights back doing their best to hold off the beasts. But while Jean-Bob successfully found Derek's bow at the bottom of the lake, an attempted assault to Derek and Meg makes them lose balance and fall hard off the tree, hitting branches, before colliding with solid ground Meg Griffin: Ow... Leonard the King Pig: Oh. Run away!!! other villains flee then the TARDIS hits Flash Fire, knocking him out TARDIS lands as Sci-Ryan and Penn get out Crash Bandicoot: Have at you, Rothbart! Extreme spin attack! spins so fast, it makes Ryvine dizzy then the Great Animal grabs Crash's arm stopping the spin and tosses him into the air with Conaria Conaria Lacey: Whoa! I need to do something! Crash Bandicoot: I'm your friend, Conaria! ponies up and holds onto Conaria. At the moment, it seemed to be a losing battle for both teams. Meanwhile, Jean-Bob struggled to pull the bow loose from the sandy bottom of the lake. Until something zoomed along, clutching the bow and rapidly swam to shore. It was Speed and as the turtle made it's way to shore, Puffin waved in the air to catch it as the beast and Ryvine made to finish off the remaining heroes Puffin: Throw it! Oh, throw it, throw it! Mighty Eagle: Hurry!! cast the bow hard to Puffin, but the bow flew over with Jean-Bob holding on for dear life. Luckily, it lands mere inches from Derek and Meg, who had since been unconscious during this fight Princess Ivy: Meg! in pain as she runs to Meg Red (Angry Birds): to Meg Meg! Meg! Wake up! C'mon! Meg Griffin: asleep I can sleep late, Mom. It's not a school day. Jean-Bob: Wake up, wake up! Meg and Derek and Derek wakes up Jean-Bob: Allo! Red (Angry Birds): Goodbye!! picks up her bow but she's out of arrows. Derek grabs for his bow and reaches for an arrow... Only to discover that his pack containing his arrows are gone. The beast and Ryvine suddenly hurdles straight towards the seemingly defenseless beast, as every injured teammate watch helplessly Makuta and Nightmare Moon beats Matau, Rianna and Kuryan Nightmare Moon: Now. Sunset will be mine. Ryan Tokisaki: Yoda Not if anything to say about it, we have! and his two friends power up with the Elements of Harmony and uses it on Nightmare Moon and Makuta Nightmare Moon: No!!! got sent to the moon and a pony head forms on it. Meanwhile Bromley:voice Oh please... Sci-Twi: MEG!! turn to the side to see Bromley, badly drenched from his own escapade, and Sci-Twi aimed their arrows to Meg and Derek signaling for catch-and-fire Derek: Brom? Meg Griffin: Sci-Twi? Bromley: Oh please, oh please, oh please... Now! Sci-Twi: Here we go! her arrow and Sci-Twi fires the 2 arrows with all their might, the arrows zooms towards Derek and Meg, who successfully clutches the arrow as they was inches towards them Swaysway: Meg! You and Derek finish off Rothbart! We'll beat Ryvine! Swaysway and Buhduce: B-B-B-B-BUDDY TOSS!! tosses Buhduce and Ryan flies after Buhduce as Meg and Derek fires their arrows at the Great Animal. Buhduce hits Ryvine with his fist and Ryan hits Ryvine with his beak and Morgana (Persona 5) punches Ryvine Ryvine Sparkle: OOOWWWWW!!!!!! over the trees and falls on the ground with a "BANG!!" arrows hits the Great Animal. The beast shrieks while still in the sky, bits of magic escape his chest, as he falls towards the lake. He splashes into Swan Lake and an explosion of magic blasts into the sky for a moment after, until eventually all that remained of Rothbart was gone and the sky became blue once more Rigby (EG): Goodbye, Rothbart. Forever. Rianna F-Fiona: Best... epic... villain death... ever. Ryan F-Freeman: And some villains got away. We'll get em next time. Sci-Ryan: Rothbart is defeated! Yahoo!!!! Sci-Mike: Oh thank gosh. You're alright. Crash Bandicoot: We won!! Sci-Twi: Phew. Glad that's over. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ow. We defeated Rothbart for Odette! Rigby (EG): Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes